warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AiraTheWindWing55/StoneClan
__TOC__ Thread:17358 NOTE: This is a collaboration between AiraTheWindWing55 and Starflight897 Description StoneClan cats have pelts in any shade of gray, with the occasional black or tortoiseshell. Rarely they will have dark brown pelts, sometimes with lighter brown dapples. They have long, sharp claws and hard pads from walking on stone. Their eyes can be any regular color such as amber, yellow, blue, or green. They are also fairly thin due to their WindClan heritage. Personality Cats from StoneClan are typically hard workers, harder workers than the other clans. They are also skittish, partly because they are from WindClan and partly because they aren’t used to confrontation. They have a very strong belief in StarClan, holding the connection when other Clans would have lost faith. Abilities StoneClan cats dig, like WindClan used to. They can’t dig through stone, despite the clan name, but they tunnel through dirt fairly easily, creating tunnel systems under the old WindClan moor. They can also run slightly faster than the other clans, with the exception of WindClan, who are faster. Techniques StoneClan warriors dig to hunt, burrowing into rabbit dens and snatching mice out of their holes. In times of famine they will also search aboveground, chasing rabbits like their ancestors did or searching for any remaining squirrels. They prefer not to fight, if they must they plan the battle out beforehand, usually digging tunnels under the battlefield and bursting out to help allies aboveground. Territory A cave near the Moonstone, in the forest by the old territories. One of the other caves nearby opens up into a small cavern with a hole at the top, sheltered by ferns and vines. StoneClan also calls the remains of the old Clan territories theirs, as there is now less prey and the other Clans left. A small underground pool collects water from a crack in the wall so the cats don’t have to leave the camp. Founding This is sort of a story, more like a fanfiction than a history, it’s the story of how the Clan came to be. The summary: Some of the WindClan cats didn’t want to stop tunneling. Two left, more followed them. They found refuge in a cave near the Moonstone. When WindClan decided to stop tunneling, some of the cats couldn’t adjust, specifically the tunnelers. Stoneclaw was one of them, convincing his mate, Heatherfur, to leave with him. During a Clan meeting, he told the clan he was leaving, taking Heatherfur and striding out of the camp. Not knowing where to go, they went to the Moonstone, curling up together in the cave. Later that night, StarClan arrived, accepting his decision. They showed him a nearby cave, hidden by a clump of ferns. That would be where they should go. When he woke, he took Heatherfur to the cave, explaining what StarClan has told him. Agreeing on it, they explored deeper, finding a tunnel that led a bit deeper into dirt. Stoneclaw started digging one way while Heatherfur dug another. Stoneclaw had just caught a rabbit when he heard pawsteps back up in the cavern. Leaving the rabbit, he cautiously walked back, stopping at the edge of the tunnel. Three of his old Clanmates were there, looking anxious. “Stoneclaw!” one of them exclaimed, looking relieved. “Is Heatherfur here too?” “Yes...” Stoneclaw said, looking back at the tunnel. “Why are you here?” He wanted to be cautious, now, this could be considered treason. “To join you,” One of the cats, Cloverfur, explained. “You’re running away from our Clan, aren’t you? It took us a while to find you.” “We don’t fit in there,” another one, Rabbittail, offered. “Tunneling was nice. Sorta. But it feels right.” “We thought it would be better here,” the last one, Swiftstrike added. “Tunnelers are who we are.” “You’re welcome to stay here. It’s….well, thank you.” Stoneclaw felt safer, more confident, now that he saw others saw it his way, too. “Do you think anyone else would be willing to come?” “Maybe Ravenfeather, he didn’t seem too happy,” Rabbittail answered. “But there’s not much time to get going, establish our own territory. I’m not sure how happy our leader will be, now that even more cats are leaving.” “It’ll be good if Ravenfeather comes, he knows some herbs from his time in the medicine den.” Ravenfeather had been a medicine cat apprentice for a while, before he realized he should be a warrior. “We should start collecting moss and hunting. I left a rabbit down there, Swiftstrike, could you get it?” Swiftstrike nodded, slipping past him to search for the rabbit. “We can share, later, if you’re staying of course.” Heatherfur added, her sweet voice making Stoneclaw smile. Rabbittail gave a nod, then bid them a temporary farewell as he rushed off to talk to Ravenfeather. Later that night, the five cats curled up together, comfortably full of rabbit. Stoneclaw burrowed into the moss, letting sleep come. He woke to a paw poking him, a repetitive poke that reminded him of… Rainpaw? That couldn’t be, he’d left his apprentice back in WindClan. The poking persisted and he realized it would just keep poking him. He cracked his eye open, looking up at the obnoxious cat. His other eye shot open as he realized it was his apprentice, Grassheart, Rainpaw’s mother, standing beside him. “Stoneclaw… Stoneclaw… Wake up!” Rainpaw kept poking him. “Okay, mouse-brain, I’m up,” Stoneclaw grumbled, sitting up and nudging Heatherfur. “Heatherfur… We have visitors.” Heatherfur sat up when she heard that, her jaws parted in a yawn. “Who?” she questioned after the yawn. “Rainpaw and Grassheart.” “Really? That’s great!” Heatherfur looked much more alert now, the sleep fading from her eyes. “We heard Rabbittail talking to Ravenfeather. I think… I think that Rainpaw will do well here, and better off how we used to be.” “Besides,” added Rainpaw, “you’re a great mentor!” This made Stonefur smile, and he hoped that their leader hadn’t been too displeased at more leaving cats. “Ravenfeather should be coming soon, he wanted to grab a few herbs first.” Grassheart smiled. As if on cue, Ravenfeather burst in, herbs in his mouth. Stoneclaw greeted him, and the two agreed to go out with Cloverfur to look for more herbs. “I’ll stay here,” Heatherfur told them. “And I’ll warn you if the leader comes---Ravenfeather said that he’s getting angry.” As they walked through the trees, Cloverfur stopped short. “I smell another cat.” She warned. “It’s not of the clans, though. And….a kit…?” As they crept forward, Ravenfeather was caught by surprise as a she-cat leapt onto him, hissing. She pinned him down, mouth ready to bite down on his neck. “Don’t move.” She hissed. “What do you want? Are you the rogues who took my other kit last week? In the night?” “No, please.” Stoneclaw stepped forward. “I am defecting from WindClan, along with eight others. We wish to stay a burrowing clan, while the rest of us wish to live up on the surface now.” “Oh.” She she-cat stepped off of Ravenfeather, and he eyed her warily. “I’m sorry...things have just been so hard lately. My name is Mistfall.” Noticing how they looked at her, she proceeded to explain her name. “I have blood relations to some of the clans---my husband’s father and mother belonged to one of them. Ripple, come here.” A little kit with wave patterns on her tail stepped forward. She looked to be….just a little bit younger than Rainpaw. "We would be willing to join your clan....if you'd have it." Mistfall told them. Stonefur gave her a nod. "Thank you. Mistfall, come back to camp with me. And if your daughter would be willing to become an apprentice..." "Yes!" The little cat nodded. "I would." Wow! ''Stonefur thought. ''We have a real clan now, about. Mistfall could be a warrior....and that would make two apprentices. Ravenfeather would be the medicine cat.....we have a future now. A future that will make all of us happy. And so he and his new clanmates walked back to the cave. Significant Members Stonestar - Founder Heatherfur - Founder, Stonestar’s mate, Deputy Ravenfeather - First Medicine Cat Rabbittail - One of the first warriors Cloverfur - 1st queen in Clan (Rabbittail is mate), One of the first warriors Swiftstrike - One of the first warriors Batwing - Lead the expansion onto old WindClan territory Darkstar - Current Leader Echofall - Current Medicine Cat Allegiance Note: These are mostly fillers, if this wins they will be removed and open Leader: '''Darkstar - Black tom with bright green eyes '''Deputy: Shadowheart - Dark gray tom with lighter gray patches Medicine Cat: Echofall - Light gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Sagepaw Warriors: Batflight - Black tom with a white tail-tip Leafclaw - Light brown she-cat with darker brown dapples and a white paw. Bright green eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw Duskfoot - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes Rabbitjump - Gray mottled tom with light blue eyes Apprentices: '''Shadepaw - Light gray tom with a dark grey patch on his back and amber eyes Sagepaw: Dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes, medicine cat apprentice '''Queens: Brightshine - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Mousekit, Heatherkit, and Stormkit) Elders: Graypelt - Small gray tabby tom with green eyes Category:Blog posts